Blood
by Kathlan315
Summary: SasoDei. Deidara is completely sane. Well, as sane as he can be when he has a money whore Dad and a Jashin-freak friend. When Deidara and Hidan decided to steal a 'random' blue-haired women's belongings, they were actually setting themselves into the world of vampires. Sounds real fun, does it? But not that fun when you have a redhead vampire jerk craving for your blood. Rated T
1. Getting Caught

**Chapter 1**

**Getting Caught**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I yawned a little, then walking over to the bathroom. More like limping, though. I took a red hair band, and tied my blonde hair up to a ponytail. Half of the hair lies in front of my left eye, blocking it but I'm fine with that. And of course, I didn't forget to put some gloves on to cover up my mouths. I went down the stairs, to the kitchen and opened the fridge carefully hoping there's some food. Of course, I couldn't even eat without a punch if my dad's here.

"Let's see what we've got here, un." I mumbled to myself, and froze when a shadow appeared above me. Though, I didn't need to turn around to see who it is. I know who.

"How dare you little piece of-" My dad yelled with fury. I rolled my eyes and stood up while my dad kept on ranting about whatever. "My wife is laying on the bed, in pain because of _you_ and you're here sneaking food!?"

I kept silent, as he threw a punch at me. I didn't even bothered to dodge it, it's normal I guess. Plus, I'm too tired to anyways. As much as I hate it, I wish Hidan's here with me. He always has a way to cheer anyone up.

"Dad! Mom needs you up there! Just let...that..._thing_ be!" My sister, looked at me and rolled her little 'pretty' eyes. _really, un? THING!? Fuck you, un. _I cursed her in my mind, while getting up and stretched my head a little. I smiled at my sister, as she returned with a glare.

"We don't like you, mom doesn't either!" She yelled childishly at me, as I kept silence. It'll just make it worst if I argued.

"Get out, and stay out!" Dad yelled again. "We don't need you here!"

I just shrugged, and took some belongings then stepping out of the house. People might think I'm so clam, or I'm so nice and whatever. But inside, I really hate my dad. _Fuck him, it's actually his fault that mom's so sick, un!_

And I wasn't lying. Dad had to work over seas at times, so mom had to take care of three kids all by herself. Plus, he's such a money whore that he wouldn't even spend money to get his so-called dear wife to the hospital! _If, mom's so precious to him...he would've taken her to the hospital, un. And yet, mom doesn't notice that. _

With a sigh, I sat down on a bench that's in a park and looked around with my eyes. Wondering what I can do, I just sat there. Don't complain, I mean what else can I do? I'm only 12 for fuck's sake! With another irritated sigh, I stood up and decided to wonder around until I can find _somewhere _to crash.

"HEY! BLONDIE!" Someone screamed at the top of its lungs. _Oh, Hidan. Can you be any louder, un?_

"Hi, un, Hidan." I greeted him and he grinned as always.

"Blondie, got fucking kicked out again?" Hidan giggled, as I rolled my eyes.

"Un, what does it look like?" I answered him, giving him a little glare.

"Jashin will bless you," He took out his rosary and held it close. I just stayed silent, because I really don't want to anger the zealot. Hidan's quite religious, a little too religious perhaps. Plus, I don't have anything against Jashinism. "Hope you will find a fucking shelter."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome. Want to steal some rich fuckers again?" Hidan pointed at a masked man, and a blue haired girl. The girl have expensive-looking bags, and a bunch of diamonds. She also had her lips pierced. The masked man, didn't look so rich. In fact, he looked like a servant. _Wow, creepy I must say. un._

"Sure, got nothing better to do, un." I smiled as the silver-haired man grins widely.

"Awesome."

We hushed our lips, and sneaked up behind them. The blue girl was busy talking on a phone, and her back is facing us. All we need is to do, is to distract the servant guy, and then will be ready to do our mission. A game that Hidan made up. A little dangerous, I must say but it's a good laugh once we escape. Considering, the cops can't even catch some kids.

"Here's the fucking plan, blondie." Hidan whispered. "I go distract the fucker over there, and you go take that bitch's belongings. Then, we'll split."

"Un."

"Ok. three, two, one..." Hidan grinned like a devil. "zero~"

The zealot walked up to the man, and smile innocently. He tapped the masked man, as the man turned around.

"What do you want, kid?" He glared, Hidan shrugged.

"Play with me~" The silver-haired man gave a signal, and I nodded. I dashed as fast as I can and grabbed her bags along with some diamonds. She screamed and soon, the Jashinist is behind me. We gave our best, and hid in a subway. I glanced around, and looked back. I smiled when I saw no one behind us and let my legs fall to the ground.

"That was so awesome!" He gave me a high five. "They're stupid."

"Un, looks like we out run them again!" I laughed, feeling the urge to curse on top of my lungs. Just to let it out. I was going to use the diamonds to buy some food, but I stopped when Hidan looked at me like crazy. I blinked for a some moments, as I was picked up by someone.

"Shit." He cursed and glared at me. Wait no, he isn't glaring at me. I turned around to see a big fat man, who picked me up by..._a tail, un? _

"Who the fuck are you, un?" I frowned extremely. "Put me down!"

"Shut up, brat." His voice is stern and cold. His glare is ice, man, how awful it is if glares can kill. Hidan didn't say anything, for both me and him know...

We're caught.

We don't know who he is, nor do we care. But, now. For me, I just want to get out of his grip.

"Put me down~" I whined like a four-year old, hoping to get him annoyed. When no reply came, I tried again. "PLEASE~"

"Shut up, brat. You, kid." He said, looking at Hidan. "Come along or do I have to drag you? Take the bags."

"Fuck you." As much as I see Hidan's dismay, his body began to move. "What the fuck!? Why are they fucking moving on it's own!?"

"Zip it, and come." I glanced at the man, and sighed. "What's your name, kid?"

"Hidan." He muttered. "Still, fuck you bitch."

"And you, brat?" He glared at me once more, not even bothering to put me down. I sighed again, but answered anyways.

"Deidara."

* * *

**R&R**

**This is VERY different from the old one. I know you're confused, yell at me if you want! I said I'm going to rewrite it, it wasn't going to be the same! :3**


	2. That Danna for you

**Chapter 2**

**That's Danna To You!**

* * *

"Interesting name." the old fart comments, and puts me down. Ok, more like threw me onto the ground. I growled at this, but didn't say anything. I went to help Hidan, and he gave me two pink bags. I took it, and continued to follow this mystery man. Hidan and I swallowed hard when he tend to caught us running away, and after the third time he threatened us. "If you brats tries to escape, _again. _I'm going to put a collar around your pretty little necks."

"Like I care, un." I muttered, but he heard me.

"Sure, you want to try me?" He glared, I feel tiny. Though, I swear I'm taller than him, he's short.

"thanks, but no thanks." man, I'm too hungry to run away. I feel like I can swallow Hidan...though, I wouldn't do that. That would be disgusting.

"Anyways, where the fuck are you taking us?" Hidan complained. "I'm fucking hungry, you old fart!"

"I don't care."

We stayed silent for a good amount of time. You think Hidan didn't whine? Well, he would've if his mouth wasn't duck tapped. I chuckled a little, feeling two pairs of eyes glaring at me. One, coming from the random guy. And the other, well, that's Hidan. We walked for another thirty minutes or so, as we arrived at a huge mansion. He told us to set the bags on the table, once we got in and sit down while he go get "Pain".

"Why does he want 'Pain' here, un?" I asked Hidan, "Is he a sadist?"

"Who the fuck cares?" He whined. "I'm hungry~"

"I am too, un." I heard my stomach growl, and Hidan's did too. I sighed, as well as Hidan. We looked around the room, and out the window. There's nothing but trees around here. And not the green and lovely trees, but the black ones. No leaves, and no nests in it. Just an empty tree trunk. We heard a sigh coming from behind us, so we spun around to see this ginger man and that fat guy.

"I though I told you to _sit_ not to _wonder _around this room." The fatty told us as we rolled our eyes.

"So, why in the god-" The ginger began but Hidan-being a religious bastard he is-decided to interrupt him.

"Jashin."

"You're a Jashinist?" He sounded rather surprised. Hidan merely smirked and nodded, not many knew his about his culture so he's impressed by how he knew.

"Hell yeah, you bet!" He smiled, as I chuckled. Well, Hidan's just being Hidan.

"Well, that has nothing to do with this," He 'coughed', "I'm Pain."

"I'm Hidan," Hidan smiled at him. The zealot only holds respect for a few amount of people, so I guess I should respect him too.

"I'm Deidara, un." I answered him politely. "why are we here?"

"Well, since you decided to steal my wife's jewels..." He pause. _holy shit, un. I don't have a good feeling about this! _"So. You better thank us, because we didn't decide to make you our dinner."

"Is there a fucking choice?" Hidan's stomach growled again. "I'm fucking hungry for Jashin's sake!"

I nodded, as Pain sighed. He gave us a room for both of us, telling us to stay in there while they figure out what to do with us...I mean, can't they just give us food? The room is fairly big. Two sperate beds against opposite walls. A window with grey curtains. A tiny desk and a red carpet. Nothing fancy. Hidan claimed to have the one on the left, so I the right bed.

Someone knocked on the door, and Hidan's too lazy to get up. I exhaled hard, and opened the door. Oh, it's that masked servant from earlier.

"Come out, we only have milk and bread. Deal with it." His voice was low, but not as low as the fatty. I simply nodded my head and practically dragged Hidan out of his bed.

When we got to the kitchen, no one was there. The food was set on the table, telling us to eat up. The silver-haired man didn't hesitate and swallowed the bread whole, grabbing for mine. I notice this and quickly snatched my bread out of his grip and ate it. I drank the milk, even though I hate milk but could I be picky at times like this?

"I hate milk, un." I complained and Hidan chuckled.

"That's why you're fucking skinny as a thread!" He teased, jumping off the chair. "Let's go fucking explore this damn place!"

"Sure, why not un." I agreed.

We went through man doors, trying to find something interesting. But often, we end up opening up the same doors 'cause it looked all the same. So I decided leaving marks would help. So, Hidan, used his _blood _and drew Jashin signs to show where we're going. Then, we did find something funny. Like this fish-like man who is holding a book upside down, trying to pretend he's reading while staring at some girls.

Then, this one man, who's bumping into stuff because we decided to take his glasses. And then this _really _disturbing scene where Pain is making out the girl who we stole from. You know, the blue-haired girl. He closed the door and ran as soon as Pain yelled on top of his lungs. We just chuckled once we got away, he's not going to be happy later.

When we opened the last door we haven't explored, I saw a scorpion carved on the door. I titled my head, wondering why it's there. Hidan just shrugged it off, and opened the door. We saw a red-headed man, and the fatty. He turned around and glared so coldly.

"Why are you brats here?" He asked, setting down his cup of...red liquid?

"Nothing!" Hidan explained quickly.

"Un!" I said after him, the red-head rolled his muddy brown eyes at us.

"Sure..." He ran his hand through his hair, as we looked at the fatty.

"Why is the old fart doing here, un?" I asked, eyeing him. _thinking back, he never told us his name, un! _"Hey, old man. What's your name, un?"

"I named him Hiruko." The red-headed man spoke. I looked at him curiously.

"Wait, _You_ named him?" I repeated, he nodded. "what's your name then, un?"

"Sasori." He smirked. "But that's Danna to you."

* * *

**R&R**

**:3**

**at least I'm writing longer chaps now. Correct me if you see any mistakes!**


	3. You're What Now?

**Chapter 3**

**You're What Now?**

**Sorry. Got a flu. *sigh* BUT I'm now back! ^^**

* * *

"Danna, un?" Sasori nodded, I eyed him carefully. _Danna? Isn't that like husband or what, un? _"Isn't that, un...husband?"

"Danna means master in this case..." Sasori explained like an expert while glaring at Hidan.

"Oh! The master/servant relationship!" I blushed a little. "Fuck. Dei, he wants to fuck you senselessly." Hidan ranted as my blush deepened. Sasori, I mean Danna sighed heavily.

"One, I just met you naïve brats like hours ago. Two, I'm not into kids. You guys are what, 12 or 13? I'm not a pedophile. Three, I'm not into you mortals. And last, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Hidan laughed, and we began to run. Though, why am I running? Anyways. I was a little confused to say in the least. I panted and begged Hidan to stop but he said that if we stop now he could get caught or something. Though, he's not even chasing us. We got to our room-we recognized it easily thanks to Hidan's Jashin symbol and clasped on the bed. The silver-haired man laughed like a maniac and I can't help but join in.

"That was fucking fun!" Hidan yelled, still laughing a bit. I nodded.

"But what did he mean when he said 'I'm not into you mortals' un?" I questioned, he replied with a shrug.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know that shit?" I rolled my eyes, and lies down on the soft bed. Hidan did the same thing, as we lied there in silence I thought what we're going to do. Stay here? Run away? _this is complicated, un. _I thought to myself and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again, and looked over to Hidan who's on his bed, praying again. Holding the rosary close to himself as he mutter the prays. After about ten minutes or so, the door opened up without a knock making Hidan real pissed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN COME IN AND FUCKING DISTURB ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO FUCKING PRAY, YOU ASSHOLE!" Hidan jumped up and swung his pocket knife at who ever it is. It was Hiruko and Sasori-Danna's in there. Hiruko blocked the knife with its tail and grabbed Hidan. Then, he threw Hidan back on the ground.

"Stupid, think you can hurt me?" He asked so coldly. I went to help Hidan up, as He continuously glared at the puppet. _Why does he bring a pocket knife with him anyways, un?_

"Why are you here, Danna?" I asked, since I assumed he's antisocial.

"Just follow." Sasori ordered. Hidan just gave him the middle finger and said 'bite me'. He ignored it and lead the way back to the kitchen. Pein was there already and he fake coughed to get our attention. Hidan, ignored him so was yelled at. He just laughed it off though. I just merely rolled my eyes. The masked man came in, and glared at Hidan. The masked man, known as Kakuzu, used some sort of magic tentacles to stop Hidan from moving around._ Gee, he's creepy, un. _The leader guy coughed again when the zealot finally decided to stay quiet.

"I was going to let you guys home." He began, I silently cheered. "But, since you guys decided to walk in when we're mating. You guys are going to stay here as a punishment."

"That's easy, un."

"Let me rephrase that. Stay here as a slave, for lifetime." The three of them began to walk away, but Hidan stopped it with a question that no one really would care. Seriously.

"HOLD ON!" Hidan yelled. "Mating. No bitch uses that word anymore. We use, f-"

"Sex, un." I finished it for him. Knowing him, he use 'fuck your little bitchy useless brains out' or something along those line. It would piss them off for sure. That's the last thing I needed right now, is to have an adult ranting in my ears.

"Hmm. Your version's cleaner."

"I know, un."

"Well, we don't use those words." Pein explained. Then, I think I'm going to fall asleep when he began a whole lesson on 'why'. I wasn't listening very carefully and nor was Hidan. Later, I heard words such as 'werewolf' and 'witches'. So that got my curiosity up. But I can't seem to understand a word he said. I turned to Sasori-Danna, for _some _reason, to see that he's rolling his eyes.

"BASICALLY." Danna stepped in. "What Leader's saying is that we don't really communicate with humans. Be glad we actually speak English. Some, don't even speak it. And, so, we're behind."

"...un?"

"You really **are **a blonde." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. I blushed in embarrassment, when Hidan heard it he laughed like a maniac. Soon he was silenced by Kakuzu...with his tentacle thing.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid, un?" I glared at him.

"Point proven." I growled at him, and sticks out my tongue at him childishly. I am a child, so that makes sense, yeah.

"Anyways..." I decided to change the topic. "Does that mean...you're...not humans, un?"

"Yes." Sasori answered, looking at me while giving a slight chuckle. "Are you so dumb that you can't even figure that out by yourself, _un?_"

"You're mocking me, yeah!" I yelled with anger, rushing to elsewhere. Anywhere. Any place, as long as my 'Danna' isn't there.

I hate him for sure now.

If I was Hidan, I wouldn't be surprised that he likes to mock me. But I haven't done _anything_ to him. Not that I know of, that is. _Seriously. What in the fucking world did I do, un? _I sighed and looked around my surroundings. When I'm pissed off or sad, I'd just go off without looking...that's why I bumped into Itachi. I miss him. Why didn't he say anything when he's going to America? I thought we're..._No. Don't think of him you stupid. GREAT! Now I admitting I'm stupid, un._

I think the whole blonde rumors' getting to me. Blondes are not stupid. I'm just a kid. I can't be smarter than an adult...yeah. I gasped when a hand laid on me, I spun around so quickly that I pulled the person down to the 'oh-so-nice' cold floor. I opened my eyes to see Sasori Danna...out of Hiruko. Looking at his crimson locks, I can't help but wanting to touch it. _Danna's so handsome, un! Wait no. Hell **no**! He's just handsome. But still an ass, un. And your going to kick his sorry ass someday, yeah?_

"How long are you going to lay there, brat?" His voice hit me with stone. He's mocking me again. "Are you going to lay there on the ground all day long?"

"No, yeah." He rolled his eyes and began to walk off. I followed closely behind him, just when a question pop out in my mind.

"So. Sasori-Danna. If you're not a human, what **are **you?" I asked him with a very serious tone. He stared at me for awhile, as he looked like he's deep in thought. After a few minute or so, he disappeared in front of me. Pain struck me like lighting, faster than I could say 'un' while something sank into my tan skin.

Something **sharp** like **fangs.**

* * *

**Ok. Do you guys what DeiSaso or SasoDei more? **

**I just thought of that all the sudden as I was looking through some DeiSaso FF on my phone when I was in bed. So yeah.**

**R&R**


	4. He's just a Vampire

**Chapter 4**

**He's just a vampire**

* * *

The fangs sank deeper into my skin. It didn't really hurt that much. Quite pleasurable in fact. It seemed shocking at first, then realization hit me. He must be an vampire. Thinking about this, everything comes together and makes sense. If they're vampires, they could use us as food. You know, just suck us dry. So that explains the "So. You better thank us, because we didn't decide to make you our dinner" part. When Sasori-Danna said about 'I'm not into you mortals' it meant that vampires don't fall in love with humans...well, do they?

"You're the first food, I mean _human_ that stayed silent when I fed on it." Sasori comments after he's done. Damn. I feel numb. Did he drank too much blood? I touched the spot he fed on, surprised that there's no blood. But I guess it's just how they clear evidence from their victim.

"I bet I am, un." I replied in a low voice. Not taking my eyes off this creature. _And here_ _I thought vampires were legends, yeah._ He rolled his eyes at me, and walked away slowly. "So, un. You're going to leave me here?"

He sighed, and turned back. "Brat, you're the one that's sitting there like an idiot."

"What are you expecting me to do about it, un?" I complained loudly. "I can't stand up. You drank too much, un."

Danna went over to me slowly, as I grinned. That was easy. But I didn't expect that he would pick me up by my hair. I gasped. "HEY! Can you stop being a total jerk, un!?" I stood up to punch him, but missed. All my effort on hurting him didn't work. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"See? You can stand up after all. Now move it." Such a jackass.

"Gee! You could have asked nicely, un." I glared at him.

"Yes. I _could _have. But I chose not to." he stated, beginning to walk away. I scowled at such rudeness. _Maybe I can catch him off guard when he's sleeping, un...vampires sleep...right? _I followed him all the way toward his room. He told me to go back to my own room because the chores start tomorrow. I just give him a nod, not really wanting to talk to the red-headed blood-sucker. I scanned through doors, stopping by the one with the symbol. I opened the door, not bothering to knock when I got yelled by a certain zealot. Yeah, he's praying again.

I didn't bother to argue with him, as I looked out the window. Nothing special. I pretend to stare at some crows, but my mind was somewhere else. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. At least, they don't abuse us...not yet. We could wonder around the place without getting a punishment and since they are vampires, they wouldn't rape us...yeah. Probably feed on us, but I doubt they'll rape humans.

Pein has a girlfriend, and Sasori Danna doesn't have interest in us. I don't know about Kakuzu-he might rape Hidan-but there's a small chance.

"Thought you know how to fucking knock on a door, bitch." Hidan glared at me, I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't know you would pray twice a day, un." He smirked at me.

"It wasn't praying." Hidan said evilly, "I was asking Jashin-sama to curse Cockuzu."

"It's Kakuzu...un." though, knowing Hidan he probably did that on purpose.

"Whatever. It fucking suits that bastard. Doesn't it?" I just merely shook my head. Hidan's just being Hidan. Just let him be, it wouldn't do much harm. If you try to change it...you might end up in the hospital. And I'm not kidding. "So, how's things with that red fucker going?"

"well," I paused, thinking for a bit. Hidan must've known by now. He's not an idiot. "He just fed on me, un."

"HE WHAT!?" Or is he?

"You know...they're vampires and stuff, un." I tried. He stared at me as if I'm crazy. "Whatever."

"Any-fucking-way." He changed the subject. "Mr. Dickhead said that we need to fucking sleep now and so we'll have some Jashin-damn energy to do some work."

"I don't feel like it, yeah."

"Me either," Hidan smirked. "Prank time~"

"...no." I answered. "If you want to do it, you may, un. I won't stop you."

I yawned, but didn't want to sleep. Hidan cursed, and slammed the door after he left me here alone. Though, I didn't care so much. I was tired. Was it just me, or did those dark brown eyes look lonely? The way he glared at me, and the way he smirked at me. When he smile, I feel like smiling too. However, I did not like him. It's like when you look at a baby. If the baby smiles, I would want to smile back at it. But if the baby cries, I would try to comfort it.

Sasori isn't a baby. He only looked like one, but he certainly isn't one. I hope that he would at least be a little more social. So I can know more about him and-

_Why do I want to know more about that jerk?_

I sighed as I laid on the bed, and fought the urge to go to bed. But sadly, I lost and went to sleep. I don't even know when Hidan came back, but I know he got in trouble.

It was for sure.

* * *

**Sorry. A long wait, and here it is...a filler. *sigh***

**Oh yeah. Forgot to say the obvious side pairings.**

**KakuHida (I think you knew that already)**

**Pein x Konan (another Duh)**

**I don't know who to pair Itachi and Kisame with...maybe I'll just smash them together. What do you think?**


End file.
